Occhio Bianco
by petitepois
Summary: Occhio Bianco. White Eyes. Tenten finds herself caught in a web of lies, deceit and romance. Working undercover in the bar may provide more answers than she had thought. Nejiten, SasuSaku, NaruHina. First fanfic! So please review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: YAYYYYYY My first fanfic. Please be warned that there may be odd grammar here and there. I hope it will improve if I continue writing though. :D I'll see how I do. Please feel free to review or give constructive criticism.

xX Nero Bianco Xx

Chapter 1

"So…What's up?"

"The sky, the ceiling….a new case."

"…"

Kakashi Hatake, head of the spy division of Konoha Police rolled his eyes. The woman sitting opposite to him, Tsunade, head of the Police Force only smirked in reply. Both were sitting in an ordinary office, with a slow rotating fan creaking overhead. A hardwood desk settled over them, creaking under the weight of paperwork and bottles of sake. Glasses and papers were strewn on top it. Kakashi hated evenings like this. The air was always uncomfortably heavy (not in that sense, mind you), and smelled of alcohol. And it was ALWAYS a Friday night in which he was called into the office. And the Icha Icha paradise TV series were always on during Friday late nights. Kakashi sighed inwardly as he recalled how he had missed the show for three weeks in the running. Often, these meetings will go until the crack of dawn, as Tsunade always ended up sick, and in need of getting a ride back home, or the momentous amount of decisions paperwork one had to both sign BEFORE a mission.

"Anyway, We've just received reports of another disappearance. " Tsunade said. "We need to take action, before any more people 'disappear into thin air'. As you know, people are disappearing one by one. This cannot go on, Kakashi. The public is frantic, people are avoiding to go out late at nights and pubs are closing at an alarming rate! Where can I go get my sake if all of them close? Ordering them online on ebay is far too much expensive."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed in response and said: "You drink too much. And it's only been a month or so since this happened! Maybe they all, I don't know, left Konoha without the immigration knowing or something? It is a free country you know."

"Kakashi! It is NOT the time to be joking, I daresay, 50 disappearances in a month! How can you explain that? We can't keep covering up these disappearances with notices such as them getting trouble with the law or getting deferred as an excuse! The number is too large!" Tsunade exclaimed, fingers gripping the edge of the desk in anxiousness. "On another note, take a look at this report". With that, she bent down and pulled a lever on her desk. A file slipped out from the ceiling and landed peacefully.

On Kakashi's head.

With an annoyed grunt, Kakashi grasped the file and glanced at the contents.

_NAME: Karin (__香__燐__). No known surname._

_AGE: 25 _

_GENDER: Female _

_APPEARANCE: Glasses. Red mid-length hair with a shaggy side long, the other short. Wearing office clothes at time of disappearance. _

_LAST SEEN: At the Nero Bianca, a newly established pub, built just a month ago. Quite popular with locals. _

_OTHER DETAILS: Works at Uchiha and Co. as a secretary. Has unfavourable desires to the young CEO, Uchiha Sasuke, who is aged 25. A TOTAL B*TCH._

Kakashi chuckled in response. "Did Sakura write this?"

"Why….Sh-She had nothing better to do. How did you know it was Sakura?" Tsunade blushed in embarrassment.

"And that's how you use my spies? Doing paperwork for you when they are out of duty? And plus, Sakura is the only one who writes comments such as a total b*tch without quotation marks, writes with a lack of professionalism AND writes in pink for her reports. Do you think that me, being her sensei for 10 years hasn't taught me something about her?" Kakashi smirked in reply.

"Well, this SAKURA who hasn't got the professionalism, writes in pink and makes comments on her reports are part of my department now, and as your superior, I order you to shut up." Tsunade retorted.

Kakashi inwardly sighed the second time that night as he recalled her deferment. Apparently, his department was TOO harsh on the recruits and not WOMANLY enough, as stated by Sakura. It always bothered him why Tsunade would agree to that, and give her more "womanly" duties in the paperwork department. They had lower pay, and longer working hours, for heaven's sake! Or perhaps it was the recent case she had been on?

"Because of that deferment, I plan to give Sakura the chance to become a spy again. I wish she will take this opportunity. She has performed extremely well, plus, her…attracting skills always come in handy when there is a male." Kakashi stated with an air of annoyance.

"Perhaps that's why she deferred to my department. Anyways, we have to employ at least two agents. One to go to work at the Uchiha Co. and one to work at the bar in which Karin disappeared, the Nero Bianco."

"Why focus on these two spots?"

"A couple of employees, about twenty in total have disappeared from Uchiha and Co. This is a large percentage of the number of disappearance during these past two months. The other people who have been 'disappeared' from thin air are employees from thirty other companies. And they do not have a gender bias in there disappearances. So far, there has been about an equal distribution of females and males. Let's just hope and see if we can get any information there." Tsunade replied as she took a bottle of sake from the top shelf and poured its contents into a ceramic, dainty cup. She took another cup from the shelf and pushed it towards Kakashi. He accepted and allowed Tsunade to pour a portion.

"And with Nero Bianco?"

Tsunade grinned in response with a spark dancing in her eye. "As with Nero Bianco, I hope you remember the Hyuugas. They are…a quite notable lot, are they? Look at the name of the bar, the Nero Bianco, which means 'white eye' in Italian. A good giveaway, is it not? They are, according to bloodline, the only family or clan in Konoha to have this trait of having white eyes. They were once, or maybe, still a wealthy and well-known family. But, nothing have been heard of them ever since they 'left' for ten years. And the bar, Nero Bianoc, has been open ever since. This is the tenth year. Plus, out of these disappearances, ten have occurred at this particular bar."

Kakashi mentally slapped himself. He should have paid more attention to this case. Afterall, fifty disappearances in a space of three months were surprising. And these disappearances were REPORTED ones, which meant that the number of disappearances would probably be more. He lifted the ceramic cup towards his lips and swallowed the sake slowly.

"Now, as I have told you the locations, we should nominate the spies."

"Sakura for the Uchiha and Co." Kakashi stated automatically.

"And the other one…..Tenten."

Kakashi coughed and spluttered on his share of saki. "HER? But…BUT….wait a moment. She hasn't been on a mission yet! And she has just graduated from the academy! You can't believe that she would be capable to handling a mission on her own!"

Tsunade only smiled in reply. "Why not? She is a good candidate, she graduated as the best of the year, AND she has skills. I haven't seen anyone with a level of accuracy higher than hers".

"I suppose a bird has to leave the nest sometimes. It can't always be caged. Well, I better get going. My TV show is starting in about fifteen minutes."

"You forgot something."

"What?"Kakashi questioned as he reached the handle of the office door.

"Cheers."

With that, the two raised the cups of sake and wished for the mission's success.

______________________________________________________________________________

_YES! And that's the first chapter. Please review! I wanna to see your comments. XD _


	2. Chapter 2

And after a long delay/Hiatus due to my absolute powers of procrastination, I send you the next chapter!:

xX Occhio Bianco Xx

Chapter 2

Tenten had to admit that she was thoroughly irked out when she received the package. You would have thought that mission details would come through something like a laser device, or a top secret missile which burst through the ceiling. But noooo, Kakashi had to use a much more simpler…and annoying piece of means to get it through. Instead of using those lovely, nifty gadgets, he had opted to secure mission details into the newest issue of Icha Icha magazines and send them by _post _to his agents. The huge blush from the postman she had received when she was signing off the package was almost equal to Tenten's. Sure, this type of means cost less damage to one's house and lodgings, but ironically, she would rather have her house torn to shreds than being seen with a copy of Icha Icha Paradise. As much as she hated to admit it, Tenten was one of the more…reserved girls, although she seemed to be much more mature on the outside. In _that _sense I mean. She was one of the elite that had graduated from the spy academy that year, the one who topped in weaponry, execution, assassination, code-breaking and disguise in the academy. However, there was one area she failed miserably at.

Seduction. She dully remembered an assignment back from the academy in which every girl had to come forth and _present_ to their teachers their most seductive piece of garments or lingerie. Was it any surprise that Kakashi and the author of those dastardly magazines (A/N: Forgot the guy's name.==) were on the judging panel that day? Nevertheless, Tenten wore a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and nearly got expelled. In light of this, she was the only one who was safe from exposing more than they were supposed to when a suspicious raincloud appeared into the hall and drenched all the students. _Men and their nutty behaviour. There's NO freaking way am I going to use those means to get whatever information I might need._ It was true. Whilst other girls thought about falling in love with the enemy and living on a dangerous romance, Tenten thought of what was the best way to kill them. She was, as sad to say, a virgin on the lips AND a virgin sexually. Although she did have a few admirers, somehow, there was always the sense of oddity or tomboyness which threw them off. _Well, better become one of those who'd actually do something, than those who would use their looks to gain something. _Tenten thought as she frowned in disgust at the cover. With a sigh, she ripped away the plastic cover and flipped through the thing. Nothing of exact interest. _Strange…_she thought. _There must be some extra trick to this thing. _Sighing, she ran her hand through her unruly locks (currently let out of two buns as she was not on a mission), grabbed a cup of coffee and prepared the decoding equipment. Gathering everything she needed, she closed the curtains, and walked towards her study.

******************************************************************************A few hours later, Tenten was absolutely going nuts. There was NOTHING in which could have gone and given details about a mission; analysing page numbers, reading through the editor notes a few hundred times, using Caesar's decryption method….Heck, she even went to as to analyse the compromising positions (blushing and with an annoyed grimace) in the book (The spoon position as a C, Another as an O, .). And on top of that, she burned the lightbulb of her ultraviolet decrypter, which meant she couldn't use it and would have to take some money out of her dwindling savings to buy another one. _Arghhhh….If Kakashi wasn't my supervisor, nor my mentor, I would have ripped him to shreds._ Scratching her head, and stifling a yawn, she put away all the equipment and left the copy of "mission details" on her desk. Just as she did so, a "ring…" filled the air.

"Moshi-moshi?" Tenten said while stifling another yawn.

"Tenten! There you are, I've been trying to reach you…It's about the shopping li-"(A/N: "Shopping List"=Mission details)

"You mean the Icha Icha Paradise Magazine?"

"Yes! You see…I think I accidentally mistook it as a shopping list, and sent it to you instead. Would you please come over and pick it up?"

_Click._

******************************************************************************

And so, It was a furious Tenten, wearing a long overcoat, a cream turtleneck, jeans and a pair of boots who cursed all the way towards the Police Office. Suppressing a shiver, she grasped the collar of her coat, hoping to block the winds of the autumn streets of Konoha. _Damn him. FML. Shit! How long has he been at this job? And why would he send me the WRONG copy of that magazine? And whose idea was it to send it through it anyway? Is the police and spy force so poor that they can't afford to give a much "professional" means of sending these bouts of information? Jeez…._ Unbeknownst to her, a young man, with long, dark, hazel hair in a long pony tail and a tall lean body was heading in the opposite direction. Unbeknownst to him, She wasn't looking where she was going and was also a furious young (attractive brunette) woman. Unbeknownst to both of them, there was a large grimy puddle that was left over on the sidewalk between them. And so, to put it lightly, both of them crashed into each other. Sending them both into the puddle. _Ouch…_Tenten thought with a frown. She was about to yell an onslaught of insults when she took a closer look onto who bumped her. The said man was standing up and offering a slender hand towards her. He wasn't like any other person she had met before. Long, ebony dark hair which went to his waist and tied into a long ponytail, an angular, but handsome face, and eyes which were a startling sapphire colour. He was wearing a suit without a tie and a long brown overcoat. "Are you alright?" The man enquired.

"I-I'm alright…I suppose. And you?" Tenten enquired in return.

The man smiled at her, his sapphire eyes softening into an endless blue (A/N: This chapter is more on Tenten's view on things, by the way. :P) and gently took her hand with both of his. _It's so warm..._Tenten thought with a blush, lips curving into a small smile. And just as she had begun to linger upon the warmness, the man withdrew his hands and reached into his coat, taking out a namecard. "Here. Come and drop by if you have any time. I think I owe you a drink for that."

"Oh, but it was an acc-" Tenten replied, only to meet with the streets of Konoha. Curiously, she gazed down onto the namecard, reading its contents.

_.Hijen Lee._

_.Master Winebrewer and Bartender._

_.Occhio Bianco._

A master winebrewer…and a bartender at that early an age? She didn't seem to be very much older than her 18 years. And his name was seriously odd. Chinese immigrants were hard to come by in Konoha, and they usually appeared in Chinatown, or whatever those Chinese congregated places which always smelt of soysauce and roast duck. Not that she was discriminating against them, but she should know. She was half Chinese and Japanese. Her parents had been immigrants to here, and to her knowledge, had been murdered after merely 3 days of setting foot upon Konoha. Nevertheless, she had only been three years old, and couldn't really remember anything…apart from the frightening image of two bodies falling and a warm, sticky substance which splashed across her cheek. At that time, Kakashi had been kind enough to pick her up and raise her like his own. And so , when the time came, it was eventual that she would become a spy. Putting that thought away, Tenten glanced around her one last time, pocketed the namecard (after fingering the name longingly) and marched towards the police station in a better mood. _Hijen Lee…I guess things are looking up. Is this fuzzy feeling what they all call love…or a crush? _

Hijen Lee snuck into the alley and waited until Tenten, or so he was told, disappeared into the streets. With a mental sigh, he undid his ponytail and let hair loose. His smile, which he had shown to Tenten a few moments ago, reverted to a thin, emotionless line. With a slight buzz, his phone rang and Hijen flipped it almost immediately and answered.

"Hijen, Is the lady fully recognized and charmed?"

"Yes….Uncle. Did everything according to the board."

"Excellent. Now, can you please return to the bar and…prepare the red wine? Gai and Rock Lee are not going to be able to handle tonight with the amount of customers. It is Sunday, after all."

"Hai…I know, I'll be there soon."

"Oh, and make sure you make some preparations for our newest employee...Hijen."

_Click._

Can anyone guess who Hijen is? XDD

Thank you for all the past reviewers and watchers!


	3. Chapter 3

Yes! After a long delay, and writer's block, PetitePois is back on track!

xX Occhio Bianco Xx

Chapter 3

Hinata couldn't grasp when she had fainted, nor what happened before she did. It was always like this, whenever she was distressed, in emotional turmoil, or in a sudden shock, she would always faint. Unlike most people, however, she would wake up only for after a few moments, then fall back into darkness again. But to Hinata, it was a part of her everyday life. Not knowing about how it felt to be…_alive; _ to feel the sunlight, to see the blue sky or to feel the green grass brushing against your toes does have an advantage. In her case, especially. Ever since birth, she has been succumbed to this illness. _I wonder if anyone would visit today? Kiba? Naruto?_ Hinata smiled in the darkness, and without opening her eyes, fell into a sleep again.

* * *

_Sakura, you can do this. Of course, it's just a normal mission. Get in, charm bad guy ,kill bad guy, save person, get the pay and then run away. At least until the money runs out, then get assigned to another mission, etc. etc. Now where is that woman?_

Sakura flicked a curl of strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes and stared at the door for the umpteenth time. Kakashi had already briefed her on her part of the mission, which included getting herself a job as a secretary in the Uchiha and Co. (Karin's "disappearance, she had to admit, was advantageous) and protecting Uchiha Sasuke (a multi-millionaire, good-looking, hot bachelor) , a suspected next victim in the current killing spree. It was simple, straight-forward and clear. She started to feel the adrenaline again. Apparently her deferment to the paperwork department hadn't been the most enjoyable of jobs, but with more holidays and flexible hours, she could finally get to rest. But…this opportunity seemed too yummy to resist. Hey, hot-looking guy and everything seemed to fit her image of a good time. Her biggest concern was about how she would be able to protect him. After all, these killers had left almost no traces when they commited the act, and assuming the Occhio Bianco was behind this didn't seem rational. Not rational at all. There's so little evidence, after all, about how they could pinpoint all their sources to a little bar. There are many bars in Konoha, so why that one? Sakura wrinkled her eyebrows and drummed her fingers on the armrest of her seat. More interestingly was how they decided to leave the more dangerous work to the newbie, and not to her. It was supposed to be a half-half mission, as one person couldn't be at two places at once to retrieve information. She was half expecting to be the person to infiltrate into the bar and to find out anything which may help with the investigation, or even heroically thwarting their plans, but nooo, they had to choose a nearly out-of-date agent out of a pack of newbies that graduated last year. Most agents were on the field at the age of 14, and Sakura herself was 12 when she had her first mission. A prodigy and a beauty, they used to say. _Not to mention deadly, _her inner added. Sakura grinned to herself, cleared her throat and said:

"Kakashi-san, if there isn't anything else to add to my mission details, then I would like to leave. I'm not going to waste my time waiting for this newbie to get here when I could be somewhere else".

Yes. Sakura herself knew that she was professional, too professional, sometimes, but if it got in the way from completing her mission, she was willing to discard her Inner Sakura (the fun, flighty, innocent girl). She had a strong drive that way.

"If" she continued, "there is any need for the newbie to contact me, then just leave her my number. I suppose you understand do you? Please send my greetings to her, and give her my number." With a turn, Sakura placed a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and calmly walked out of the room.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. Sakura, he could tell, was in one of her disconcerting moods. He knew that she would be unpleased about her seemingly less dangerous task in this mission, and how she was upturned by a newbie, but this? This was ridiculous. So much for unprofessionalism and writing in pink.

_Tenten…where the hell are you?_

_Creak._

"Kakashi-sensei! Gomen nasai!!! I bumped into someone and…"

Kakashi smiled, held up a hand and said: "Your partner just walked out of the door, but no matter, let's get to business."

Oh. My. Gawd.

Tenten couldn't believe this. She couldn't do this, for all the world. Get a job from the same bar in which the handsome stranger worked at? Hijen? WOW. For all she knew, fate was smiling at her. Yes. She shook her head and poured over the details again. It just seemed too good to be tru- ….

Crap.

What was she going to say in the job interview? Or if there IS going to be a job interview? She looked at the sign on the green door, _Occhio Bianco_. Um….White Eyes? Ok, that's a start. Know your company's name.

(==) LAME.

Tenten thought for a long while, and began to gather her thoughts. _OK, _she thought. _Occhio Bianco is White eyes in Italian, and it also belongs to the Hyuuga family, in which I'm supposed to keep tabs on. It is a bar, which means that there will be a lot of wine. Apparently, they brew their own wine and refuse to go and supply their wines anywhere else. They are high-graded wines, as said by critics alike. But how am I suppose to work at a winery, or at a bar, if I don't drink much wine myself? It's too bitter, and tastes like the antiseptic they put on your grazes. How can something sweet like grapes turn to something that bitter? Wait. Wine is fermented right? That means it has been in a barrel and left there to rot for months, years, even decades at end…_

_Ew._

"Miss, can I help you?"

Tenten forces herself back into reality and looks at the stranger. And looks again. Jesus Christ. Who wears that shade of green anymore?

* * *

Hinata stared at the clock with bright anticipation. It was always this time of the day, when the long hand strikes at 12 and the short hand strikes at 9 in which she would get a visitor. She smiled again, and couldn't help but wish she could have the strength to dance around the room. Sometimes she would go for walks, or strolls with the visitor, or she would be able to have some long conversations with them. She always asked them what the outside world looked like, but they always gazed sadly at her, or changed the topic. Hinata guessed it was because of awkwardness or something.

"OHAIYOOOO GOZAIMASUUUUUUU HINATA CHANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!" yelled a young man with blonde hair as he burst open the door with full rigour, his orange doctor's coat fluttering behind him.

"Naruto-s-san! H-Hello! W-Why are you here? W-Where's Kiba-Kun?" (A/N: for the rest of the chapter and onwards, I'm just going to stick to her not stuttering. It saves time.:D)

Naruto couldn't help but flinch at this. Instead, he put on a smile, and reached a hand out to ruffle the girl's purple hair. "He's going to come later, Akamaru has some sort of appointment to go to, you see".

"I suppose so…." Hinata muttered, her eyes downcast, "But he'll come soon right? Just as you said?" Hinata said with a smile.

Who couldn't smile at her? Especially when she did this? Naruto gazed at her tenderly and whispered, "Yes. Someday". Hinata, being the shy girl she was (she was stuck in a hospital room, bedridden for her whole life, after all) only stared at her fingers with a crimson face, playing with them in embarrassment.

Naruto, seemingly noticing this, cleared his throat and proceeded to check her medical records. Yes, being at the age of 21, he was already a doctor. jHe was no prodigy, after all, but he did start at a young age. Why his father drilled him on and on about the anatomy since he could walk was surprising to him. He guessed his father's being a famous and revered doctor had something to do about it.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, I got something from you on the way here. I think you'll like it." Naruto produced a package from his pocket. "Take it as a late birthday present, late Christmas present or whatever."

"For me?" Hinata inquired. "Thank you, Naruto-san". With careful fingers, Hinata separated the tape from the colourful (yet hastily wrapped) wrapping paper and gasped in delight. It was a book. A book filled with words, and pictures! Oh, how she longed for one, ever since she had seen Neji-nii-san take one and looked over it in his hands during one of his visits. Yes, she has learnt words, although a little shaky, she could read quite well. _Around the World in 80 Days._"What is it about?" She inquired.

"It's all about these amazing places and adventures, and a race to travel all around the world, and see everything the world has to offer" Naruto said with delight. "But I suppose you have to look at them a bit later…It's about time you need to sleep".

"Naruto-san…do I have to?...I guess so…But when can I see Kiba again, and Akamaru? Can you bring them along next visit?"

Naruto stared at Hinata for a while and looked at her with that same empathetic smile. " We'll see. We'll see…" Noticing Hinata's downcast lavender eyes, he added "When you become better, we'll go and travel the world for 80 days, just like they do in the book alright? Just me and you ok?"

Hinata stuttered softly in response: "Promise?"

"Promise".

Unbeknowst to Hinata, it was a promise made to be broken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hijen couldn't believe this. Around the world in 80 days? Pure rubbish. Why the hell would that dumb-mouthed Naruto be so foolish as to go and rouse her hopes? She was bed-ridden, and was going to be bed-ridden for her entire life, for goodness' sakes! It was fate! He closed his eyes and reminisced about his current assignment. Apparently, the girl he had "bumped" into today (twentytwenty? Thirtythirty? Somehting like that) was an undercover agent from the police. Unlike all the other cases however, Hijen had been advised to aid her into getting ajob and to somehow try to get information from _her_ about what they knew about the case. Yes. It was the Hyuuga's doing, but what do they know about what murders?

Breaking out of his thoughts, he couldn't help but remember something from his dreams. It had been recurring for a couple of nights, and he couldn't help but feel that it was an omen. It always featured him running, slashing around with a knife, and then killing a man and a woman. And then seeing her. Her. With eyes deep in fright, and her scream echoing in his mind. Tiredly, he removed his brown contacts, letting his pale, grey, pupiless eyes close. True, he was banished from the Hyuuga clan, stripped away from the title of a branch member, but somehow, they still needed him. He was a tool. Nothing but a screw. His long hair once marked his proud lineage of being a member of the Hyuuga clan, but it was now nothing but a (neat) bundle of loose hairs. He had once considered cutting it short, but the foolish wanting of getting back into the clan prevented him from doing this.

Ah, that door was opening. HHijen almost burst out of laughter, seeing Naruto with a soft smile as he closed the door softly.

"You know, you have to stop acting all soft around her." Hijen exclaimed.

"And you guys, in this dump here, act too cold." Naruto retorted.

"Only because it is necessary."

"It doesn't have to be. Hinata is like any other human being. A girl, with a 17 year old body and a mind of her own. She doesn't need to be treated this way."

"You are the one treating her the wrong way. She's nearing the end of her life, and you still have to be so close to her. It's just going to be more difficult for her to leave, idiot. If you are in love with her, I advise you to start seeing someone else."

Naruto's cheeks reddened at this. "If you have truly loved someone, you wouldn't be saying this."

"So you admit you are in love with her?"

"…Yes."

"But all she keeps doing is repeating that bastard's name. The same bastard who-"

"SHUT IT. IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! "

Hijen quietened at this, and glared at Naruto. "One day, this secret is going to come out. She is going to know about how she is kept alive on a day to day basis, and about Inuzuka's whereabouts. You know you cannot save her then. Remember. She is fragile."

"I know that! But…that day would never happen! Not as long as I'm by her side, unlike you…Neji." Naruto smiled victoriously at this.

Hijen only glared, smiled and turned away, making his way to the bar he worked.

* * *

_And the plot thickens._


End file.
